


Custom Made

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Anal, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Choking, Deep Throating, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Restraint, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Spit Roast, Stocks, Threesome, forced stimulation, unprotected sex, use of degrading language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written because I’m a filth-monger. I had this nifty little dream and wrote it down. This is PWP of the BDSM/threesome kind.





	Custom Made

**** She’d been there for hours.

Or it felt like it anyway.

The padding beneath her knees was the only thing standing between discomfort and actual pain, but you had to admire the craftsmanship of the stocks. Y/N certainly did. After all, they’d been made specifically for her.

Built with solid oak from top to bottom, the bench part was carefully rounded off with soft red velvet cushions - Dean had even made sure it was memory foam. He’d spent about three weeks constantly chuckling that this piece of furniture would definitely remember her. Sam had grown tired of hearing it.

The top part of the stock was molded around her specific height, spreading her arms either side with enough of a stretch for her to feel it. The holes for her head and wrists were padded also - Dean knew she’d be spending a long time in here, and while both Winchesters loved it when she screamed, they never wanted to physically hurt her.

But the beauty of the creation didn’t end there.

An ornate silver lock held the stocks closed. The stands were reinforced steel, to ensure it didn’t collapse during use, and this thing was getting vigorous use. It wasn’t a stretch to say it was flavor of the month, but Y/N wouldn’t mind it being flavor of the year. The stocks weren’t just crafted to her height where she kneeled on the cushions - oh, Dean had made sure of  _ everyone’s _ comfort while it was being used.

Between her spread thighs, against her bare pussy, there was a carefully positioned vibrating wand - detachable of course. It was turned to fast, aimed directly onto her clit, and the constant hum of pleasure now bubbling in her veins was making her twitch all over.

She could have been there for five minutes but it felt like hours.

And that wasn’t the only little pleasure device they’d left her with when they’d closed the dungeon door. Sam had added the final touch - one small, silver plug with a pink jewel in the middle, nestled in her ass just to keep her on her toes.

Metaphorically.

Y/N groaned as the wand switched into a different pattern, convincing her that they were watching, controlling the damn thing by remote. The setting selected was a constant burst for two or three seconds, then nothing, at intermittent and constantly changing times. She didn’t know when it would come, and when she would either, but every time the damn thing buzzed, her entire body jerked and rattled the stocks.

A few minutes later, the doors to the dungeon creaked open behind her, and Y/N felt her body stiffen as two sets of footsteps approached. Sometimes, she half believed it was someone else, that they were taking the game to a new level, but logically, she knew Sam and Dean wouldn’t share her with anyone else but each other. They’d made that much clear before.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Sam’s voice purred and the simple tone of it made Y/N’s cunt flex around nothing. She could feel the slick on her thighs, and the way it cooled on her skin. To be honest, she’d lost count of how much she’d squirted with the constant stimulation on her poor clit. “She’s still shaking.”

Dean’s laughter followed his brother’s comment. “Oh, man, this was so worth the time.” A finger traced over her ass, and she whimpered involuntarily. By the rough feel of his skin, she knew it was Dean - Sam’s skin was softer than his brother’s, although his touch was often harder. “I think it’s your turn this time, Sammy.”

Y/N felt the air in the room shift as one of them walked around her, and Sam’s legs came into sight first. He slipped his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his, and she tried to keep her expression stoic as he simply stared at her. “Yeah. But I want her mouth first. How about you see if she’s got anything left in her?” The smirk on Dean’s face was predictable, and Y/N gasped when the wand was removed from contact with her, leaving her bereft and relieved at the same time.

“I’m not gonna turn down a taste,” Dean murmured, at the same time as his hands spread her ass cheeks, exposing her soaked pussy and puckered hole, the plug twinkling in the dull light. “Damn, her ass looks good all stuffed up like that.”

Sam was unzipping his pants, pulling his erection free, and Y/N licked her lips at the sight of his swollen cock, the head thick and purple. Stroking himself a couple of times, Sam smirked, holding her head up a little more. “You want this, sweetheart?” She nodded, opening her mouth obediently, and he moved, feeding her inch by inch of his length. “Oh god… such a hot little mouth…”

She moaned around him, sucking air in through her nose as Dean descended on her pussy, licking a stripe along her folds, relishing the taste of her on his tongue. “Fuck, she’s dripping,” he commented, spreading her ass wider. “Sam, she’s so wet…”

“It’s pretty wet this end too,” Sam deadpanned, holding Y/N’s face between his huge palms. “That’s it, baby… you take it all.” Y/N swallowed, craning her neck, and Sam took the hint, pushing more of his copious length between her spit-slicked lips. Her throat struggled to accommodate him, and her gag reflex triggered, forcing her to swallow again. Tears filled her eyes as Sam rolled his hips, pushing more of his cock in, until her nose was pushed against his pubic hair.

“Whatever you’re doing,” Dean murmured, thrusting his tongue into her quivering pussy, “it’s working real good, baby brother.”

Sam groaned, dropping one hand from her face, threading the other through her messed up hair. He pulled back, allowing her a brief reprieve for oxygen, before slamming back in again. “Shit, sweetheart, you’re so good at that. Bet if you had your hands free, you’d be all over my balls.”

She would be, and an affirmation would have been there for him, but all too quickly, he was fucking into her mouth again. Y/N swallowed air and cock simultaneously, willing herself to relax as Dean worked over her cunt. Sam was thrusting in time with his brother somehow, with that weird telepathic-non-speaky thing they did, and honestly? It just made everything hotter.

Dean’s low growl against her sensitive womanhood was swiftly followed by his fingers spreading her open, sliding between her slick walls to seek out that little spot that she could feel throbbing. He was an expert at this, bringing her to the peak with just a crook of his thick fingers.

And she was lost again. Her moans resounded around Sam’s dick and her hips shook violently. Dean smirked, increasing his efforts, until her body tightened and seemed to explode outwards, liquid gushing over his hand and chin to coat her thighs anew. Y/N was surprised you couldn’t hear it drip onto the floor, but then, she couldn’t hear much over the sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her ears.

“You love feeling my brother get that pussy all sloppy wet for me,” Sam hissed, throwing his head back as he kept fucking between her lips. “Her mouth feels fucking great but wanna feel that sweet cunt sucking me in,” he added, and Dean hummed in agreement. “Wanna fill her up like a good little breeding bitch”.

He slammed into her again, holding himself inside her throat, and Y/N felt her lungs burning with the need for air. Her nose stung and tears dripped down her cheeks, and she couldn’t help but retch at the pressure, the way he pushed her beyond her limit. When he pulled away abruptly, she was left gasping and drooling on the floor, and Sam smirked in satisfaction at the way her face reddened.

Dean pulled away, climbing to his feet as Sam pushed his pants down, peeling his shirt off in quick succession. He moved out of sight, being replaced by the elder Winchester, his bowlegs unfocused through Y/N’s tears. “Oh baby girl,” Dean shushed, caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. His pants were unbuckled, his cock barely hidden by the zipper - he’d been touching himself while his tongue was on her. The thought made her arch her back a little, just as Sam came to a stop behind her.

“Presenting?” he asked, and she whimpered, fixing her eyes on Dean’s.

“She’s a good girl,” Dean replied, dropping down to his knees, pressing his lips into hers. Y/N moaned against him, thrusting her tongue back when he pushed his own between her lips. “Oh yeah, she is,” he praised, and she managed a small smile. It was how they checked she was okay with their games - if one of them kissed her, and she didn’t respond, then they stopped.

Not that it ever happened.

“So wet,” Sam murmured, and Dean got to his feet, releasing his hold on her face. He watched over the top of the stocks as his little brother rutted the length of his cock along her folds, and smirked at the look on Sam’s face when he sank home. It mirrored the long on her face, the one she always got when one of them was fucking her. Complete and utter bliss.

Her mouth was open, and Dean pushed his pants down the rest of the way, resting the head of his cock against her bottom lip, and her eyes darted up, her tongue grazing the slit of his cock. He stared, biting his own bottom lip as he watched her take him in. If he was being honest, as much as he loved her pussy, her ass - fuck, all of her - there was something about the way she looked up at him with wide, wet eyes, as she sucked his cock all the way down.

When she gagged but persevered, Dean reached around to grab a fistful of her hair, using a gentle touch to spur her on. Sam was setting up a steady rhythm behind her, his sounds of pleasure bouncing off of the dungeon walls. Dean could feel Y/N moaning around his dick, and he felt his ass tense in response to her throat constricting.

Sam’s fingers were bruising into her hips, and he wasn’t holding back. Y/N could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as she was speared from both ends. Saliva coated her chin as she alternated between taking Dean as far as she could, and running her tongue over all the spots she knew made him twitch. The thickness of Sam’s cock opening her up, combined with the feel of the plug in her ass was making her orgasm crest over and over, and she was losing track of what she was feeling. It seemed to put her on autopilot, like the Winchester’s personal sex toy.

“Fucking cunt is sucking me so hard,” Sam snarled, snapping his hips into her over and over, and Y/N choked on his brother’s cock. “God, she’s so fucking tight and wet…”

“You want Sam to fill you up?” Dean asked, cupping her chin with two fingers, drawing his length back away from her for a few minutes. Her cheeks were bright and her eyes slightly glassy. The sight of her swollen, abused mouth was enough to make the elder brother groan, and he looked over at Sam. “I think she’s ready for you, baby brother.” His eyes dropped to hers again, and he smiled. “Tell him you want his cum, sweetheart. Tell him how ready you are to be bred.”

She couldn’t help but whimper as he moved just out of reach, and Sam slammed into her, making her cry out. “Yes! I’m ready, want your cum, Sam. Want you to breed me.” She panted heavily, grabbing three or four lungfuls of air before Dean was thrusting his cock back into her mouth. Sam didn’t respond to her plea, focusing everything he had on fucking her.

Dean knew the exact moment Sam came - his brother’s roar was drowned out by Y/N’s scream of pleasure. When he pulled away, she was choking for breath, and Dean watched her come down from the high, keeping one hand on his dick. “Thatta girl,” he praised, patting her head before walking around the stocks. “You done, Sam?”

Sam exhaled and pulled himself free, allowing a thick spurt of cum to dribble from Y/N’s pussy, down her thigh. He leaned forward, scooping it up with his fingers, pushing it back into her, before spreading it to her ass around the plug. “You taking her ass?”

His brother’s answering smirk was all he need, and Sam moved away, picking up a towel from the dresser they kept in the dungeon to clean up. He slouched naked in a wooden chair opposite, so he could watch Dean finish the job they’d started hours ago.

Y/N whimpered as Dean tugged on the little plug, thrusting it in and out a few times. She was already slick with Sam’s spendings, and when Dean used that to sink a finger in, replacing the plug, she cried out. Before a minute had passed, he had two fingers inside her, up to the knuckle.

“Please…” she whined, arching in the stock, twisting her wrists uselessly. “Want your cock in my ass, Dean.”

“Ohhhh,” Dean purred, thrusting his fingers lazily, “someone’s eager tonight.”

“She’s always eager,” Sam commented, one hand holding the towel over his crotch. “Such a good little slut.” Y/N moaned pitifully as Dean withdrew his fingers, rubbing his cock against her soaked folds. One thrust had him coated from root to tip in slick, and he spread her cheeks, pressing the blunt tip against her twitching asshole. “She’s panting for your cock in her ass, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, easing into her, a guttural groan leaving him as she took him to the hilt with ease. God, he loved every part of her - there wasn’t any such sin she wouldn’t perform. Simply belonging to both of them was amazing, but Y/N took it so much farther. 

“Tell me how it feels, princess,” Dean grunted, keeping his strokes measured. He was already so close from the sweet feel of her mouth, and her ass was so goddamn tight, he was struggling to remain in control. “Tell me.”

The order was clear, and Y/N swallowed, trying to gather her bearings against the onslaught of sensation. “Feels thick,” she whined, “and so fucking hard.” His pleased noise indicated she’d responded correctly, but she wanted to earn that extra credit. “Wanna feel you come, Dean, please. Fill up my ass, I need it.” It was more encouragement than he needed, and her words disintegrated into moans and yelps as he fucked her ass harder, the slap of skin on skin echoing around them. The stocks shook and Dean came hard with a shattered groan, overriding Y/N’s orgasm.

When he pulled away, she slumped, exhausted and spent, cum leaking from her ass and pussy. She barely even made a sound when Dean unlocked the wooden contraption, easing her away from it and into Sam’s arms. She missed the journey to her bedroom, or the care with which both brothers cleaned her up. And when they climbed into the huge bed either side of her, she was already softly snoring. 

Sam kissed her forehead, as Dean tucked himself into her from behind. “Do you think we did it this time?”

Dean shrugged, letting his eyes fall shut. “We won’t know straight away. Goddamn I love those stocks. But I’m having an idea for a table.”

“A table huh?”

There was a wicked smirk on Dean’s face, although his eyes remained closed. “Oh, just you wait Sammy. She’s gonna love it.”


End file.
